Late Night Meetings
by SlythChic
Summary: The final battle is over and the Golden Trio's graduation is near. HarryGinny fluff


A/N: Hey everyone! This is just a quick story that I wrote to take up time and to keep myself entertained. I may add chapters and I may not; who knows how my mind works? Lol.

Love Never Fades

Ginny walked down to the common room because she couldn't sleep. She had been having nightmares about the Final Battle lately and she couldn't forget what happened, not even with a Dreamless Sleep potion from Madam Pomfrey. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw a shaggy mop of dark hair on the couch; she knew that it had to be Harry.

Everyone thought that she had gotten over Harry but the fact of the matter was that she would never get over him. Nobody ever completely gets over their first love, no matter how immature or young they were when it started. It doesn't even matter if the person loved them back or not, they still wouldn't get over them and Ginny knew that.

She walked around the couch and sat next to Harry. She was about to say something but noticed that he was asleep. She smiled and studied his face. He normally looked at least thirty because of all the stress that he was under but he was relaxed and a small smile was formed on his lips, as if he was finally getting something good in his life.

Ginny poked him gently in his side to try and wake him up so that he wouldn't have a crick in his neck the next morning but he didn't move. She started whispering his name and he let out a small snore but continued to sleep. She smirked as she lifted her arm to his forehead and lightly traced the faint scar on his forehead. As soon as her finger touched the scar his hand flew up and grabbed her wrist. She looked down and saw that his wand was pointed directly at her heart.

"Harry, it's me, Ginny. Please lower your wand and let my wrist go; you're hurting me." His eyes flew open and he gasped in surprise as he dropped both her wrist and his wand. She smirked again as he started to stutter an apology for freaking out so much over a simple touch.

"It's alright, Harry. I know how jumpy you are, especially when you're sleeping. You have every right to be jumpy. The only thing that you need to do is realize that it's over, that Voldemort's dead and that all the Death Eaters died with him. You don't have anything to worry about anymore."

"But Ginny, I do have something to worry about. See, I'm in love with a girl. Well, she's really not a girl anymore; she's a woman. I'm in love with her and I don't know how she feels because I think I blew my chance with her a long time ago. I waited too long to tell her how I feel and I'm afraid that I lost her. What should I do, Ginny? Can you help me?"

Ginny smiled even though tears were threatening to fall down her face and blur her vision. She knew that it was too good to be true; she knew that he could never love her the way she loved him. She would always be a little sister to him, just like Hermione was. "Well, Harry, just tell her how you feel. You never know what may come of it. She may really still feel something for you, even though you don't think it's possible. You're a great guy, Harry, and you deserve nothing but happiness in all aspects of life. If she breaks your heart, however, just come to me and I'll hex her into oblivion for you. That's what little sisters are for, after all. Now, I'm going back to bed. You'd better go to bed too or you're gonna have a major crick in your neck when you wake up in the morning. Oh, by the way, who is she? Wait, lemme guess, it's Luna isn't it?"

Harry laughed and said, "No, Ginny, it's not Luna. Don't tell him I told you but Ron is planning on asking Luna to go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with him."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me much. They've been spending so much time together that it really should be expected. Everyone expected Ron and Hermione to get together but they finally realized that it wouldn't work out too well. She's much better for George anyway; she keeps him grounded and makes him concentrate while he makes her relax and smile every once in awhile. They deserve each other. I don't know how well George would have taken Fred's death without Hermione being there for him but I think she helped him a lot, just like he helped her when her parents were killed by Voldemort. They probably would have gone crazy without each other, even though our family was there to help them. Sometimes you just need someone who isn't blood related to help you through things."

Harry chuckled and smiled at her. "Yeah, I completely understand. After Albus and Remus died, I don't know what I would have done without you there to help me. You're the only person that could keep me from having nightmares, did you know that? You are one special woman, Gin."

"Thanks, Harry. Nobody's ever really told me that before. You helped me a lot too, especially after Fred died. I wasn't as close to him as George was but I was still pretty well in with him. He took care of me; you all did. I'm just glad that we finally got to this platform where we I can actually talk to you without stuttering," Ginny said as her face turned five shades darker than her hair.

"Well, thanks for you help, Gin. Ron wouldn't understand and Hermione would come up with all these statistical facts and stuff. You'd better get off to bed though, I need to get some sleep too. I've got graduation tomorrow, you know."

"You're welcome Harry. Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite."

"And if they do, catch a few, and do to them what they did to you." This is a nightly tradition between Ginny and Harry.

Ginny was nearly at the foot of the stairs when Harry said, "Gin, wait a sec." He ran over to her and noticed she was crying. "Please don't cry." He wiped her tears from her face and kissed her soundly on the lips. She gasped in surprise, then allowed her arms to circle around his neck and kissed him back. Life was perfect at that moment. Besides, she knew she'd have hell to pay in the morning because Ron had just walked down the stairs when Harry kissed her.


End file.
